ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Standard Engi Interaction
event is a random event that can happen when you talk to an Engi crewmember in an empty beacon. Event Text *''Your Engi crew member has a lot to say, but you forgot your universal translator on the bridge. You just understand numbers.'' *''Your Engi crew member is busy fixing some secondary system. It informs you that "repairs currently have priority over social interaction."'' *''The Engi is nowhere to be found. The computer informs you that the crewman is recharging in its personal quarters.'' *''The Engi is nowhere to be found. The computer informs you that the crewman has shut its body down in its personal quarters to calculate something.'' *''Your Engi crew member expresses that the situation is grim, but not hopeless.'' *''Your Engi crew member expresses "Level 5 gratitude" for being allowed to serve under your command.'' *''The Engi crew member expresses "adequate doubts" concerning the chances of its survival on this mission.'' *''The Engi crew member says your command and leadership style is "sufficient" and goes back to work.'' *''The Engi asks if you require anything specific from it. You do not, and the being immediately walks away.'' *''The Engi runs some personal simulations, but still can't make reliable predictions on the outcomes of your mission. "Random factors: substantial. Additional: Outcome dependency on your actions almost 100 percent."'' *''The Engi crew member tries to explain to what extent it is able to have individual feelings. You don't really get it.'' *''The Engi crew member is very concerned about their home sectors. "Information on current situation available: yes/no?"'' *''The Engi crew member discusses some details with you on the current state of the shield system.'' *''The Engi crew member says it is still "processing" an engagement with the Mantis it had before joining your crew.'' *''The Engi crew member wants to discuss how to improve the ship's engines. It stresses the importance of mobility.'' *''The Engi crew member claims it once survived being shot at with a scrap-firing flak gun. If you didn't know better, you'd say the robotic crewman is actually proud of the feat.'' *''The Engi crew member stresses the importance of good medical facilities aboard the ship.'' *''The Engi crew member talks in length about the advantages of a backup battery aboard the space ship.'' *''The Engi crew member praises the advantages of new hacking systems that have become available all over the galaxy.'' *''The Engi crew member tries to explain the neural-field tech on which mind control devices are based on.'' *''The Engi crew member reveals interesting details about the advanced hacking systems its species is working on. The Engi were quick to adopt to this new technology.'' *''The Engi crew member claims that its mind was once "hacked" by a hostile invader craft. The being lost control of its body and was forced to attack other crew members. You believe this must have been done by one of these new mind control systems available everywhere in the galaxy now.'' *''The Engi crew member suggests the ship's door system should be carefully maintained. It seems to worry about hostile boarding parties.'' *''The Engi crew member claims that it alone has witnessed over a hundred of its kind being killed by Mantis invaders during its long life. "Concept of 'hate' unavailable to Engi. Introduction to hive emotion matrix partial translation possible necessary, in order to apply to Mantis species only."'' *''The Engi crew member claims that it feels by your standard "indifferent" towards the Mantis as well as the Rebels. "Logic alone suggest peaceful coexistence as most favorable strategy for post FTL civilizations. Mantis and Rebel logic: flawed."'' *''The Engi crew member has some kind of mechanical disease. "failure present. Infection risk for your species: 2.45 percent. Caution advised."'' *''The Engi crew member claims that it alone has witnessed over a hundred of its kind die to Mantis invaders during its long life. "Concept of 'hate' unavailable to Engi. Introduction to hive emotion matrix necessary, in order to apply for Mantis species only."'' *''The Engi crew member suggests equipping the ship with several advanced drones. It is claiming that these would be more efficient than most conventional weapons.'' *''The Engi crew member stresses the importance of a good defense against missiles in battle. It explains that its people have developed advanced drones that can even intercept entire swarms of missiles.'' *''The Engi crew member forms a part of its arm into a metallic flower and presents it to you. "Sign of appreciation adequate?" You politely thank the being for the strange present, made from its own body. Will the Engi want to have that thing back at some point?'' *''Your Engi crew member has a lot to say, but you forgot your universal translator on the bridge. You just understand numbers, gibberish and something that sounds like radio static.'' **Nothing Happens. Category:Events Category:Crew Interactions